Return of the Black T-rex new years bash
by jboy44
Summary: On new years eve, Seth recovers, and disappears, as he makes his finally attempt, to rule the world, but, Max his wife Zoey, their children Rod and Laura, plus the alpha gang rise up to stop him in one last battle, against Seth's new dragon. squeal to Return of the black T-rex Max vs Max


We join the fully grown Max, and Zoe as they arrive at the Ancients' family house with their kids Rod and Laura. Max knocked on the door, making it open to revile Rex, who was happy to see them, "Guys you made it." Max smiled as Zoe held his arm, "would miss your family's new years eve party for the world Rex."

Rex then steps a side and says, " then come one in," with that said Max, Zoe Rod and Laura walked inside, to see Rex's mother Cretacia, to run into the room saying, "SETH IS GONE!" Right away Zoe hold her and max's children Rod and Laura, as Max made a tight fist.

Dr, Ancients then ran in and said, "Everyone remain calm, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Max Got mad and yelled out, "what's wrong with you Seth is evil point blank, After all Me and my wife where the ones who had to stop his backup plans, most of our childhoods." A beeping sound then came form Max's pocket, making Zoe cover her Mouth and gasp.

As Max pulled out what looked like a pocket watch out of his right pocket, his son rod asked, "Dad, what's that?" Max clicking a button on it, " a Dino card tracker, Set made it for a quick warning, if Seth had another back up plan," The beeping then stopped, making Max put it away and as he said, "the signal vanished so either Seth's shielding his dinosaur, or that was just a test."

Rex, started to turn and run as he said, "I'll get the stones and cards, because looks like the D-team is back in business." Before Rex left the room Max said, "no." shocking everyone but Zoey making them all drop what ever they where doing and look at him, as he said, "the D-team is made up of kids," Zoey then finished by saying, "so me and Max are to old, but as parents I would like to give pairs to my daughter Laura," Max then took over "and I would like to give Chomp to rod, so the new d-team is our kids and you Rex."

Later on we see Rex Set, Max, Zoey, Rod Laura Zander, Ed, and Ursula standing in the D-lab.

Set holding six cards "before I transport you all I would like to give you all these" He then handed Rex, Rod, Laura Zander, ed, and Ursula each a strange rainbow colored card, "this is the super mode move card, I made them after years of studding, Max's ability to turn the Black T-rex super then transform Zoe's in to super dinosaurs."

Rod looked at the strange card and asked, "how does it work?"

Set walked over to the controls and said, " The shadow stone Max owns and the Card activator Zoey uses all do something the real stones and there copies don't, they create a mental link between user and Dinosaurs, allowing the dinosaurs to feel the users emotions and when the user feels a strong enough emotion, a hidden power inside the dinosaurs awakens, for Max it was his angry at someone trying to hurt those he cares about for Zoe it was her love for Max." Max and Zoey then looked at each other and kissed, making their children Rod and Laura, stick there tongues out, as they said, "gross."

Set, then typed on the controls as he Continued, "the cards short throw all emotions, a human can feel, at a high level, to trigger the super mode, the only draw back is the super mode card prevents you form using move cards, I know that may sound bad, but keep in mind, my clone Father doesn't know anything about the super mode, so it is your advantage." Set then stopped and throw a move card to Max who catch it between his fingers, as Set said, "and before I forget Max that card is a move card that can empower the Black T-rex, beyond the super mode, but it has to drain the power form all the dinosaurs on your team, so only use it if you are left with no choice."

Max placed the Card in his pocket as he said, "right," Seth then typed into his controls the coordinates, that appeared on Max's portal tracker, and said, "I'll teleport you as close as I can get you." They all then nodded as Set Teleported them away.

The New D-team, Alpha gang, Max and Zoe then found themselves outside an old Abandoned, burned warehouse, That made Max growl in anger as he made a tight fist, after all this is where he first battled Goma, Right away Zoe hold his fist in both of her hands and looked him in the eye to calm him down.

The building started to shake as a roar came form inside, making throw Dino-sliders/alpha scanners tell them a wild dinosaur just appeared, so they all pulled out there dino-holders, alpha scanners, and card activators.

Rod, slid chomps card throw the dino slider on his wrist as he called out "Chomp Roar, Dino slash!" Chomp then appeared in his full grown size.

Laura Slid pair's card throw her dino slider, as she called out "Pair's bloom, dino slash!" Pairs then appeared in her full grown size.

Rex, Slide Ace throw his dino slider, as he said, "Ace blow them away, Dino slash!" Ace then appeared in his adult form.

Max pulled out his black dino holder and slid the Balk T-rex card across it as he said, "Black T-rex burn them to the ground, Dino Slash!" With that said The black T-rex appeared in a storm of black flames.

Zoe placed the five space Pirate Dinosaurs on the her card activator Necklace, as she said, "come one out boys." the five altered armored dinosaurs then appeared.

The alpha gang then slide their dinosaur cards throw their alpha scanners, as they called out, " come on out Tank/Terry/ Spinny" making throw 3 dinosaurs appear.

Rod, Laura, Rex, Ursula, Zander, and Ed Then pulled out their element boosters, as they said, "Element boosters," they then placed them on throw dino-sliders/ dino holders as they said, "Dino techer on!" Spinny Terry Tank, Ace, Pairs, and Chomp then took on there Armored forms.

The warehouse then broke apart as what ever was inside of it freed it's self, to revile it was A dragon with super sized wings and power looking clawed back, legs a whip like spiked club tail, power raptor jaws, with two horns 3 horns on it's head, it was covered in spectral armor and the armor upon it's head had 6 gems colored like the six elemental powers of the dinosaurs and even stranger was, a giant clean purple gem on it's chest that housed a looking to be frozen in ice, Seth, this monster stood five times the size of the Black T-rex.

Seths voice laughed form within the beast and said, " behold the ultimate dinosaur, witch this beast's might and my mind noun shall stop me" The dragon then breathed out a purple smug, the put the dinosaurs to sleep, "thanks to my new armor all lower grade dinosaurs are put to sleep so there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Max became made a tight fist as flames formed around his feet, as he yelled out enrage "You have been out of the loop for far to long asshole, armor isn't the two level anymore Super is" The Black T-rex then roared to life once more as it transformed into it's super mode, Making Seth back away. Max then kissed Zoey making her card activator glow, transforming the 5 Space pirate dinosaurs into there super forms as well.

Max then slide the fire scorcher move card throw his dino0holder as Zoe put her own copy of the card on her activator, making Zoe's super T-rex and the Black T-rex create a duel Super fire scorcher.

Seth opened his new dragon mouth as the white yellow, and red gem's on it's head glow, allowing him to fire a blast of Electrically charged Flame based laser, witch shattered the attack.

Max held Zoey as they backed away in shock.

The black T-rex then let out a roar witch in dinosaur meant, 'he can use all the elements, now this is a challenge, I've been looking for.'

Max looked back at his Kid's Rex, and the alpha gang, and yelled out "what are you waiting for use the super activator card!"

Rod, Laura, Rex, Zander, Ed, and Ursula, then slide the cards throw their dino sliders/ Alpha scanners, as they called out "go super activate Dino/Alpha SLASH!"

Ace, Chomp, Pairs, Terry, Tank, and Spinny, then awoken as they transformed into super dinosaurs. All the newly reawakened dinosaurs charged at the dragon, only for the dragons water, earth, and wind gems to glow, allowing it to make a giant tornado willed with sharp crystals shards, by merely twisting it's tail, This attack Engulfed, Chomp Ace and pairs knocking them out cold.

Seth then used his wing to slap away Terry Tank and Spinny as he said, " your super mode may have been a surprise, but I'm clearly still stronger then you all"

The former space pirate dinosaurs and T-black T-rex then moved in to attack Seth form 6 sides, Seth then glow as he span around at high speeds as he summoned electric flaming crystals hammer to his tail, this move knocked all six Dinosaurs way, making Seth laugh, "you can't beat all six elements"

Max held up the move card Set gave him and said, "Let's see about that," he then slide the card across his stone as he called out " Go phoenix mode DARKESS SLASH!" the 5 former space pirate dinosaurs then returned to being cards as their power left there bodies and entered the Black T-rex making it's size double to be the same size as Seth's dragon form, and Black flames start to form around him, next the D-team and Alpha gang dinosaurs, returned to being cards, as there power entered the Black T-rex.

The black T-rex roared as it's sized doubled again, as Red, Blue, Purple, Green White yellow, Golden, and black Flames formed around him turning it into a Phoenix that shined with all the dinosaur elements.

Seth backed away " what is this?" he called out as the phoenix roared out, "Metal wing cyclone, Lighting strike, Quake saber, Futaba super cannon, Laser ray, Volcano burst, Fire scorcher." The 7 named attacks then fired form the phoenix's mouth, at Seth. Seth took to the air to try and avoid the attacks, but sadly for him they changed direction to fallow him as they speed up and finally hit Seth right in the chest gem that held his real body, and it went straight throw him and out the other end of the dragon.

Seth roared out in pain "NO" as he transformed into a card, The phoenix then roared in victory as it transformed back into the Black T-rex. The Black T-rex let out a roar before it transformed back into a card.

After Watching this the only thing Max, Zoe Rod, Laura, Rex, Zander, Ed and Ursula could say was, "Wow!"

Later back at the Ancients' family house

We see them Max, Zoe, Rod, Laura, Set, Dr,Z Ursula, Zander, and Ed outside looking at the fireworks being shot in the air.

Rod watched his father Max give Set the dragon card, and asked "what happened to Seth?"

Set took the card and said, "he fused himself with his dragon, and became part of it, so it makes sense he is part of the card."

Laura then asked the fallow up questions, "So what are we going to do with it?" Set deiced to let actions speak louder then words as he ripped the card in half, butting an end to Seth's evil once and for all, everyone but Max and Zoey where shocked by this.

Max looked at his wrist watch and said, "I wish I could say this was the end of our adventures, but.." Zoey then took over as she held his hand and said, "Adventures never end they only slow down for awhile." Max and Zoey then looked each other in the eyes and give each other a quick but loving kiss, Making their kids Rod and Laura act grossed out.

Max then says "ok time to count down."

All of them then said, "10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEARS."

The end


End file.
